The chemical synthesis of oligonucleotides and modified oligonucleotides via phosphoramidite chemistry is well established and has been the method of choice for synthesizing these defined sequence biopolymers for several decades. The synthetic process is usually run as a solid phase synthesis whereby single nucleotides are added sequentially with the addition of each nucleotide requiring a cycle of several chemical steps to add and deprotect the growing oligonucleotide (“oligo”) in preparation for the subsequent step. At the end of the sequential addition of nucleotides the oligo is released from the solid phase support, further deprotection takes place, and then the crude oligonucleotide is further purified by column chromatography.
While this method may be considered routine and can be automated, there are several shortcomings to this methodology, especially if the goal is to prepare oligonucleotides at large scale as would be needed for oligonucleotide therapeutics. These shortcomings include, but are not limited to:                1) Practical limitations inherent in the use of chromatography making it unsuitable for purifying large quantities of oligonucleotide. The use of chromatography at large scale is expensive and is difficult to achieve due to the limitations on column size and performance.        2) The number of errors accumulates with the length of the oligonucleotide being synthesized. Accordingly, the linear sequential nature of the current process results in a geometric decrease in yield. For example, if the yield for each cycle of nucleotide addition is 99% then the yield of a 20 mer would be 83%.        3) Scale limitations with synthetic oligonucleotide synthesizers and downstream purification and isolation equipment: at present the maximum amount of product that can be produced in a single batch is in the order of 10 kg.        
There is a need, therefore, to both reduce (or ideally eliminate) column chromatography and perform the synthesis in a way which is not purely sequential in order to increase yield.
DNA polymerase is often used to synthesize oligonucleotides for use in molecular biology and similar applications. However, DNA polymerase is unsuitable for synthesizing therapeutic oligonucleotides because of both the relatively short lengths of the oligonucleotides and the need to discriminate between nucleotides with different deoxyribose or ribose modifications. For example, therapeutic oligonucleotides are often in the range of 20 to 25 nucleotides. DNA polymerase needs at least 7 or 8 nucleotides, and optimally 18 to 22 nucleotides, as a primer in each direction so there is little to be gained in trying to synthesize a therapeutic oligo if the primers are similar in size to the desired product. Also, DNA polymerase requires all nucleotides to be present in the reaction and it relies on Watson-Crick base pairing to align incoming nucleotides. Thus it is unable to discriminate between any ordering of deoxyribose or ribose modifications, such as those required by a gapmer, and the result would be a mix of deoxyribose or ribose modifications at a given position.